NarutoThe Stripper?
by SasuNaru69
Summary: just another oneshot. Naruto is a stripper and Sasuke and him go to Sasuke's place after Sasuke gets really drunk. plz enjoy and review!


It was another day at work

It was another day at work. For Naruto that was working at a local strip club. The strip club was called Strip Konaha. Naruto was on of their best employees. He only worked a few days a week when the club had girls' night. For a 20 year old, Naruto had a very sexy body. But Naruto didn't really like girls. Everyone knew that he was gay but all the girls' still liked him.

Naruto secretly liked the only Uchiha in the village….Sasuke. Sasuke would show up on the nights the girls were stripping but he would also come to the club when the guys were stripping. Sasuke worked at the local bank. He worked everyday, mostly. Right after work he would go to the club and drink beers until the club closed at midnight. Of course, this meant that Sasuke got really drunk.

Naruto didn't know it but Sasuke secretly like Naruto, too. Sasuke went to the club mostly to see Naruto strip. He liked seeing Naruto's sexy body.

One night, when Naruto was a work stripping, Sasuke came in as usual. He ordered some beer and started to drink as he watched Naruto and the other guys strip for him. Sasuke would smile and tip them when they got close to him.

After about ten beers, Sasuke was really drunk. The club was starting to close and Naruto noticed that Sasuke hadn't left. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and helped him up.

"Come on, Sasuke, I will take you home."

Naruto took Sasuke's arm and put it around his neck. Naruto put his arm around Sasuke's waist to give him support.

"Night, Naruto." said his boss as he walked out the door.

"Goodnight, Boss." said Naruto as the door closed behind him and Sasuke.

Naruto took Sasuke to his house. Naruto went through Sasuke's pockets to find his keys. There was a small blush on Naruto's cheeks as he searched Sasuke's front pockets.

"Here, Sasuke, you're home."

Naruto opened the door and turned the lights on. He put Sasuke in a chair and started to head out. But Naruto felt hands around his waist.

"I want you to stay, Naruto."

Sasuke's hands started to go lower to Naruto's groan. He slipped his hands under Naruto's belt making his and Naruto manhood's grow.

"I have loved you from afar far too long. I want your body, Naruto. I love you."

Naruto was shocked bye his words.

"Sasuke,…I…I love you, too."

Naruto turned around to face Sasuke. He was met by Sasuke's lips on his in a deep heated kiss. Naruto soon started to kiss back after the shock subsided. Sasuke's hands started to travel all over Naruto's body.

Sasuke's hands went up Naruto's shirt and taking it off. Naruto pushed Sasuke into a chair. Sasuke looked at Naruto confused but then smiled when Naruto started to strip for him. He stripped down to his boxers and got down on his knees in front of Sasuke. Sasuke took his shirt off revealing his sexy pale chest.

Naruto would slowly unzip Sasuke's pants. Naruto's hand would rub against Sasuke's manhood causing Sasuke to moan. Naruto smiled at Sasuke when he heard him moan. Naruto pulled Sasuke's pants off, throwing them to the side. He pulled Sasuke's boxers back, pulling his growing manhood out. Naruto took Sasuke into his mouth, his hand playing with his balls.

Sasuke gasped in pleasure. He ran his fingers through Naruto's yellow hair. He thrusted deeper into Naruto's mouth, almost making Naruto gag. Naruto would suck and pump as hard as he could.

"I'm….cumming!" whispered Sasuke.

Warm, salty cum filled Naruto's mouth. Naruto took all of Sasuke's cum into his mouth, soon swallowing it. Naruto go t up and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke could taste his salty, sweet cum in Naruto's mouth.

"You taste good, Sasuke-kun." Naruto smiled at him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and quickly switched places with him so that Naruto was now in the chair. Sasuke pulled off Naruto boxers. He pulled out a tube of lube from the drawer in the side table. Sasuke took off his boxers and put lube on his manhood and Naruto's entrance. Sasuke kissed Naruto as he entered him. Naruto clawed at Sasuke's back as he entered him.

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's waist as he started to thrust. Naruto arched his back in pleasure. Sasuke kissed Naruto neck, leaving small hickies. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, pulling him down for a deep, loving kiss.

Sasuke was going at a steady speed as he took Naruto's manhood into his hands and started to pump it. Naruto moaned and gasped as wave after wave of pleasure ran through him.

"You're so tight, Naruto-kun. I can't hold it in…" said Sasuke, sweat all over his body from heir combined heat.

"Sasuke….you keep doing that…and-and you're going to make me cum!" said Naruto in a cute voice.

Sasuke smiled and pumped Naruto's manhood harder. This not only made Naruto moan loudly, but tighten around Sasuke's manhood that was still thrusting inside him. Sasuke bit his lip in pleasure. Naruto reached his climax and cummed in Sasuke's hands. Sasuke thrusted harder and faster into Naruto, getting close to his climax. Naruto arched his back, moaning.

"I'm cumming!!" yelled Sasuke, as he reached his peak.

Sasuke's cum filled Naruto's entrance. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, a little bit of cum falling to the floor that fell off Sasuke's manhood. Sasuke took his hand that had all Naruto's cum on it and licked it all off. He then bent down and kissed his stripper.


End file.
